A Flower in Full Bloom
by Darkentheshadows
Summary: A SakSas fanfic. I wrote/typed it out of sheer boredoom. Let me know what you think. Sorry for mistakes I'm typing kinda fast becauseit's 2:45 A.M. This is my second story...yay!
1. Chapter 1

**A Flower In Full Bloom**

I rushed through the village as quickly as my feet could carry me. I passed some people I knew on my way to Team 7's training area. I heard " Hey Sakura... where ya' headed?" and "Sakura... are you late again," from the local villagers.

" I am so late...," I replied to myself, slightly out of breath. I stayed up all night because I couldn't sleep. That was a big mistake because I didn't get any sleep at all. " Kakashi-sensei is so going to kill me...," I wasn't sure how much longer it would take me to reach the training area. I wasn't a superhero with super speed, I can only wish. No, I was Haruno Sakura of the Leaf village, just your average shinobi, I am only 12. " ugh...come on." My breathing became rapid and my legs ached, but I still managed to go faster, if that was possible. I closed my eyes to slow the pain in my legs. Another bad decision. During those few seconds that my eyes were closed I reached the training area...and my teammates.

" Sakura...," I heard a familiar voice call my name...Kakashi-sensei...he made it before me...surprisingly. My eyes burst open to respond to him...but I forgot to stop running. "...TREE!!!" Kakashi yelled with a worried tone.

I tried to stop myself...I could not. I stared at the tree that would soon meet my face, leading to another serious injury, only a few more seconds before, SPLAT!!! That's when it happened..., something very unexpected. Sasuke ran in front of me and caught me as I slid into him and brought my feet to a halt. Dust flew into the air as I stopped in his arms. It was a very weird moment because he is usually telling me that I'm annoying and pushing me away, but this...this was...different.

He released me from his grasp. That didn't last long, I was beginning to enjoy that. "Sakura!!! Are you alright???" Naruto ran up to me, sounding concerned. I turned my gaze from Sasuke, because I knew there was no more use talking to him about his actions just now, to the number one hyper-active knucklehead ninja we all know and love.

"I'm fine Naruto," I smiled at him as a relieved look spread across his face. Naruto wasn't different, I just can't say the same for Sasuke, he seemed...weird. " Don't worry. Oh and Sasuke... I turned my gaze back onto him. He, however, turned away. The usual Sasuke is back. Yay... " Thanks...I guess" I seemed slightly dissapointed at how he reacted because he closed his eyes and walked away.

" That was a close call, Sakura. If Sasuke hadn't stepped in, you could've been seriously injured," I rolled my eyes 'thanks for pointing out the obvious,kakashi' "oh,...and you're late." 'once again...obvious' "What time did you get up this morning?" Kakashi stared at me waiting for a reply.

It wasn't long before my other teammates' gaze rested on me, all of them waiting for an answer. I smiled shyly and said, " Get up?...I never went to sleep...sorry. No hard feelings... right?" They were still staring at me.

Naruto's voice broke the silence, "You know what this means,...you have to buy us lunch!!! YAY!!!!!!!"

I dropped my head in dissapointment and replied with a " I thought so." It was one of Naruto's rules that he put in the guidelines for the team, the last one to training has to buy the rest of the team lunch, oh, how I hated that rule. I bet Kakashi did to, since he is usally the last to arrive, but now he is just enjoying the moment of him not having to pay for Naruto.

"Sakura...since you didn't get any sleep last night you won't be able to perform your skills to the best of your ability, training is canceled for today. You three have the rest of the day off. Enjoy it...," Kakashi replied as he dissapeared in a 'poof' of smoke.

"So now what?" I asked questioningly.

You can guess at what Naruto's reply was. "Let's go get our lunch...and remember it's on Sakura. Aren't you happy, Sakura?" He stared at me with a wide grin on his face.

"Ohhhh, I'm overjoyed,...can't you tell," I replied sarcastingly.

" Do what you want I'm going home," and with that Sasuke parted from the group. He could still hear Naruto's annoying voice reply 'More ramen for us.' He walked slowly, taking his time to his home. He wanted to use as much time as he could before arriving at that empty house because there was no one there waiting for him. He had lived his life like this in solitude lonliness for 5 years now. His family died when he was seven, by the hands of his own brother. He missed comfort and companionship,...he longed for it. It was out of the question. He had to accomplish his goal first. He had to kill Uchiha Itachi.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Flower in Full Bloom**

**Chapter 2:**

After spending a fortune on Naruto's ramen I took a stroll through the village. How can that kid eat so much? He's only 12. I mean, he eats up to ten times the amount of ramen I do, and yet he remains short. He doesn't eat as much vegetables as he eats ramen. Why? That's because it's ramen, who needs vegetables.

I began to head back to the training area. Kakashi won't get in my way this time. Training was canceled earlier today because of my lack of sleep. Kakashi worries about me too much. He has no faith in me whatsoever. I'm a genin now. I can take care of myself.

The weirdest part about treating Naruto to ramen was the stares of Hinata. She kept on watching us. She never would come and talk to us. She just stood a few feet away watching. When we approached her (Naruto annd I) she blushed a deep scarlet and ran off. What's up with that picture? Unless..., looks like Hinata has a little crush on the knucklehead. Awwwwwwwwww. The question is...does he know?

When I arrived at the training area I was greeted with a, " What are you doing here?" The world's most favorite Uchiha, in the flesh. He turned in my direction and faced me, his face still as expressionless as always. I took a quick look at the surrounding trees. Shuriken were embedded into almost all of them, hitting the middle targets on the trees directly. There were other shuriken scattered on the ground. He had been training here after we departed this morning.

" I was just leaving...I thought you went home earlier today. You liar. I see you've been practicing on your shuriken justu... you're making progress. Kakashi would be so proud" I smiled as I said this. He, however, stood there and smirked. Was he making fun of me? "What's up with you?" I asked questioningly.

" If you really mean what you say, that I'm making progress, then you wouldn't mind testing that theory, would you?" He looked me in the eye, still smirking.

" Sasuke, what are you saying?" I erased my smile from my face. He seemed serious. I could tell by the look in his eye.

" I'm saying that it's a challenge. Right here, right now, one on one. Unless your afraid of fighting your precious Sasuke. What's it going to be, Sakura." I was never one to back away from a challenge. I began smirking also. If he wants a fight then he's found one.

"We'll see how precious Sasuke is when I wipe the floor with him. I'm gonna' wipe that smirk off of your face, Uchiha." This sounded like fun. The Uchiha prodigy vs. the little weakling, Sakura Haruno. One thing was for sure, I wasn't going to back down.

" I thought so..." He began with a frontal attack. He ran at me swinging his fist into a punch.Taijustu wasn't going to work on me. I easily doged him. It was my turn to attack. After I doged another one of his punches by jumping into the air, I came down on him with a full-forced kick. I missed. He jumped back a few feet and so did I.

I didn't want to hurt him, but I didn't want to lose to him either. I considered using my justus, and I even began making hand signs, which made him flinch. I stopped myself from using my them. Was I crazy? He's my teammate. I tried, but I just couldn't force myself to go all out and put 100 percent into fighting him. I feared seeing him in pain.

As I brought my fist in for a punch he began making hand signs. " Fireball justu," he screamed as bright red flames shot out of his mouth. Was he really trying to kill me?

" Sasuke, stop..." I screamed out to him as the flames came closer to me. This is bad. How stupid was he? We're teammates. I shielded myself with my arms as the flames flew into me. The justu knocked me off of my feet and out cold. I didn't remember much after that. I remember hearing Naruto's voice before I fainted. That was it...then darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Flower in Full Bloom**

**Chapter 3**

I soon awoke to a bright light...and voices along with a blurred vision. I knew those voices. It was Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. Where am I? What are they doing here? Whathappened? Oh...now I remember. I closed my eyes as the memories from what happened earlier flashed through my mind. Sasuke and I had a battle. Did I lose?

"Sakura...Sakura..., can you here me?" I snapped out of my thoughts as Kakashi-sensei's voice echoed through my mind. My vision began to come clear. "Sakura,...answer me."

I was still weak from my battle, a small whimper was all I could force out of my mouth. My body ached all over. I was numb from the neck down. Even with my injuries I managed to ask a few questions. "Kakashi-sensei,...where am I? What happened to Sasuke? Is he alright?-"

"Sakura, you're still weak. Just try to stay quiet. First of all, you're in the hospital. Sasuke is next door. Naruto saw what he did to you, when he attacked you. He through a punch at Sasuke that knocked him out cold as well. I don't think Sasuke understood the fact that you're his teammate. He's awake now. I've already had a talk with him." My gaze shifted from Kakashi-sensei to the blonde-haired boy in the corner. He was staring out the window. Naruto...

"Naruto, thank you.If it wasn't for you, I would probably be dead by now. I'm lucky to have you as a teammate." As I spoke those words a grin began spreading across Naruto's face.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura. Just get your rest." He turned to face me with his huge smile. " I know Sasuke didn't mean to hurt you, but, I just couldn't stand the thought of seeing you in pain. I don't think he could either, he just won't admit it. I'm gonna' go. C'mon Kakashi-sensei...see you later, Sakura." And with that they both left.

I began moving my arms and legs to stop the numbness. I rose from my hospital bed and placed my feet on the floor. As I stood, I took a step, but not before falling back to the floor. My body didn't respond when I tried to pull myself up. I wasn't going to lose to Sasuke anymore. I'm not his pet. He is going to learn to take me seriously. I am his teammate not his enemy. How dare he treat me like this? With those thoughts I found the strength to pull me to my feet. I shifted my weight onto the window sill as I placed my hand on the window. Sasuke was next door. Maybe I should pay him a visit.

I reached up the window and touched the latch that opened it. I slid it open and slowly lowered myself to the ground. I slid along the wall of the hospital to the window next door. I reached my hand up and knocked on it. I could hear Sasuke's approaching footsteps as the curtains pulled back and the window shot open.

My face met a pair of onyx eyes. "What do you want, Sakura?" Sasuke stared at me coldly. " If you want an apology, I'm sorry. I told Kakashi to tell you that."

"Wow Sasuke I'm touched. Maybe the heartless Uchiha isn't so heartless anymore." A smirk appeared on my face as I sarcastically replied. " Is there a soft spot under that cold, icy, stare?"

" This coming from the girl who had a near death experience from my hands. How crazy are you? Are you trying to kill yourself?" His face remained expressionless.

"Rematch..." I stared directly in his eyes.

"What?"

"C'mon...you're not afraid are you?"

"Fine,...but after our injuries heal," Sasuke replied turning his head away.

"Deal..." We both fell silent as we heard a knock at Sasuke's hospital door.

" Sasuke, open up. The nurse is here with your medicine." It was Kakashi. The doorknob began to turn.

" Sakura, move over." He jumped down beside me.

"What about your medicine?" I wasn't sure what he was going to do now.

"If I ever take that medicine again, it'll be too soon. I'm going to hang around the village with you for a while. Besides we have to be ready for our rematch. So I propose we stick together." He looked at me, finally smirking.

" Well I disagree. You deserve to take your medicine-" I grew silent as I heard footsteps coming from Sasuke's hospital room along with voices of Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke and I covered each other's mouth with our hands trying to stay quiet. We would both be in trouble if we were found, because we escaped from the hospital and our recovery. We listened as we heard Kakashi place his hands on Sasuke's windowsill, just above our heads. We quietly leaned into the wall and slid to the ground, trying not too be found. I felt sweat trickle down Sasuke's face and my own as we remained quiet. We heard Kakashi and the nurse dpart from the room, closing the door behind them.

Removing my hand from his mouth, as he did the same, we stared at each other. I whispered, "You're turning me into a criminal," as I gave him a slight shove. He just continued smirking. Without any other options we headed towards the training field.

**I hope you enjoy my stories. Over 200 people have read them, but I only have 1 review for each one of them. I encourage you to review because I need more of those. If you have any questions or ideas for the story, let me know. Comments are always welcome. I will try to get my next chapter updated ASAP. It'll probably be next weekend before I can write anything else. I'm proud of this story personally because just this morning I only had 17 hits on this story, but now I have 79. At 2:45 A.M. Saturday(I think that's what time and day it was) I began typing a story about Sakura, just out of boredoom. I thought 'Hey,...that's not bad. I'm gonna post it on fanfiction.** **Please review!!!!!!!!**


End file.
